Friday Night
by Superficial Misfit
Summary: Songfic Friday Night by Lily Allen The titans go out for a drink Terra takes it a bit too far


Songfic for the Lily Allen song Friday Night

"Raven!"

You know those times when you just zone out into a day dream because

A your sooo bored

Or B you keep thinking about someone or something and it just takes you away

"Raven!"

Well that someone had just snapped me out of it

I opened the door

"What"

"errm we were going to a bar if you wanted to come with us"

"Define we"

"Me, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Terra"

Mental shudder the pretty blonde bitch makes me cringe

"Fine I'll go"

"Great"

_Friday night last orders at the pub,  
Get in the car and drive to the club,  
There's a massive crowd outside so we get in to the queue  
It's quarter past 11 now we won't get in till quarter to._

Got to the bar and watched Terra all over Beast Boy

"Hey lets go to a nightclub I can get us in I know the bouncer" squeaked Terra

"Sounds great"

_It's quarter to and we get to the front,  
Girl on a guest list dressed like a c  
She asked security to check in my shoes,  
You can play this game with me but you know you're gonna lose.  
_

Terra went with Beast boy,

Robin went with Starfire,

And Cyborg with some girl he had met literally 5 seconds ago,

Terra whispered something to the bouncer and next thing I know he's looking inside my shoes and searching me bitch!

_Looked me up and down,  
I don't make a sound,  
There's a lesson that I want you to learn,  
If you're gonna play with fire then you're gonna get burned,  
_

I stand leaning against the wall and get some dirty looks from Terra. If I wasn't so in control then I would have sent her into another dimension, if she fucks me off tonight then I will kill her.

_Don't try and test me cos you'll get reaction,  
Another drink and I'm ready for action,  
I don't know who you think you are,  
But making people scared wont get you very far.  
_

Downing another vodka shot I feel a little more confident and go and talk to Beast boy.

"Raven can I talk to you" said Terra

"No"

She drags me away anyway

"Listen Bi hatch"

Bi hatch that's original

"If you even look at BB again tonight you'll have me to answer to

"Terra I'm not scared of you, you can't do scary but you sure can do spoiled little fucking slut"

She goes to throw a punch before Star goes and drags her away onto the dance floor

_In the club make our way to the bar,  
Good dancing love but you should of worn a bra.  
Guy on the mike and he's making too much noise,  
There's these girls in the corner wanting attention from the boys._

Beast boy offers me a drink and we walk over to the bar.

Terra dancing like a little whore emphasized by the fact you can see her nipple through her top. That's where underwear comes in handy bitch.

_I see these girls and they're shouting through the crowd,  
Don't understand why they're being really loud.  
They make their way over to me,  
They try to push me out the way,  
I'll push her back, she looks at me and says,  
What you tryna say?  
_

"Beast Boy!"

Terra yells at beast boy but he shows no interest maybe she's finally annoyed him till he can be annoyed no more

"Beast Boy!"

She pushes her way over to him and pushes me in the process that's it!

I shove her so hard she breaks her cheap baby blue shoes

"You Bitch!"

She tries to punch me but fails. Under the influence will do that to you. So I responded by kicking her swiftly in the stomach and getting the hell out of there.

Robin will probably kill me but I don't care slightly drunk and just beat up the main annoyance of my life fantastic.

"Raven!"

Turning sharply I see Beast Boy running after me

"Raven that was so cool"

"Cool I just kicked the shit out of you girlfriend bit of an overstatement but yeah I did"

"I know - wait my girlfriend dude she is way too high maintenance"

"Oh right"

"Look I just wanted to say that I, I"

"Spit it out beast boy"

"Ilikeyou"

"What?"

"I like you and would very much like it if you would let me take you out to you know lie a movie or something and perhaps kiss you now or later after the date"

"Oh ok"

"Ok what"

"Yes you can take me out on a date no you can't wait till after it to kiss me"

"Ok cool"

His lips met mine and not to sound like an over hyper teenager his kiss sent me into like hyperspace or something but it wasn't half bad.

"Well that was errm"

"Nice"

"Yeah nice"

"BB"

"Yeah"

"Can we go for a walk I wanna delay the lecture i'm gonna get from Robin for as long as possible"

"Sure thing pretty lady"

"You're lucky you're cute or I would have killed you for that"

"Cute huh?"

"Okay that's enough"


End file.
